


Literally, Figuratively

by cadkitten



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshi has no interest in what he's being offered because all he can think about is a certain drummer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally, Figuratively

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Prompt: After party sex.  
> Song[s]: "Devil's Night" by Motionless In White

Toshi's hip was propped against the door frame, his head inclined ever so slightly in a way that feigned interest in whatever the girl in front of him was talking about. If there was one thing Toshi was amazing at, it was pretending he loved whatever topic was introduced no matter how much he wanted to run screaming from the room out of pure boredom... or sometimes the creeps, depending on who it was gracing him with their presence.

There were a few seconds of silence in which Toshi allowed his mind to catch up with him and let him know where he was supposed to be in the realm of all things related to this conversation. Finally, he allowed her a slight nod and a sound of agreement. "Yeah, that's just how it is, isn't it?" He still only vaguely knew she was talking about something that had happened this week to her that had been unpleasant but unavoidable. He hadn't quite caught _what_ that was, but he didn't suppose it mattered all that much either.

"I guess so," she responded and then leaned back, spreading her legs just a tiny bit too wide to be decent, her skirt hiking up to show a distinct lack of underwear underneath. Tucked neatly between her legs, her wet slit glistened with a small amount of moisture that was surely showing of her interest in whatever Toshi had to offer. But tonight... he wasn't the least bit interested. He allowed his gaze to linger on her pussy long enough to make her feel good about the fact that he'd at least looked at her offering, a faint quirk of his lips pretending interest. And then, he was done, shaking his head and offering a quiet, "I'm sorry, but I drank a bit too much and... you know." 

She gave him a sympathetic look and then chatted him up for a few more minutes before making her escape, clearly on the hunt for a dick rather than an actual conversation. Some part of him wondered about people who didn't just come right out with it. Why go with all the small talk when they could just say what they wanted up front? He'd actually fucked a few people who had walked right up and either asked if he wanted to fuck or offered to suck his dick. He didn't figure there was a damn thing wrong with that. Everyone got what they wanted with less wasted time in between... and no pretending. He hated pretending.

Sighing, he went to flop down on the couch she'd vacated and leaned back, letting his legs fall open wide as he pushed his hands through his hair and yawned. Something was eating at him nearly desperately and he just couldn't bring himself to ignore it. He wanted to fuck, but he didn't want just anyone. No... his sights were set much higher than that. Perhaps, one could say his sights were set about the same place as some of the groupies that wandered around back here.

He slid his hand down to his pocket, extracting his phone and settling on tapping out an email reply to something he'd been putting off in an attempt to move past his own thoughts. Nearly twenty minutes were killed that way, with him poking at his phone and ignoring everything else going on around him. It took the couch dipping next to him before he was actually pulled out from his haze.

Beside him none other than the very object of his thoughts had settled, the drummer smiling pleasantly at him, waiting on him to finish up with his phone before he actually spoke. Once Toshi's phone was put back in his pocket, Yoshiki's lips quirked up even more. "Escaping?" he asked.

"Something like that..."

"Mmm, I saw you turn that girl away. She was coming on pretty strong. But, I can't help but notice, that usually works with you. Just not interested tonight?" Yoshiki was examining one of his fingernails he'd managed to snap all the way back into the quick in the process of the evening.

Toshi's lips turned down in a slight pout before he shrugged. "Wasn't interested in her."

"I see." Yoshiki was quiet for all of a few seconds before he grinned and asked, "So who caught your fancy tonight then? I know that tone and that means there's someone."

For a few seconds Toshi debated skirting around it, lying through his teeth, and then he just abandoned all pretense, turning to look right at Yoshiki and then clearly returning, "You." He gave it a few seconds in which he took in Yoshiki's stunned look. "Not that it's new or anything, but sometimes I just can't reason myself through being with anyone else because I can't stop thinking about the one person I keep going back to thinking about." He settled back in his seat, satisfied he had probably at least made the drummer shit himself in fear. At best, something might come of it.

There were a few minutes of silence that Toshi somehow found anything but awkward. In fact, he found solace in it. At least Yoshiki wasn't so disgusted he left the room or lost control and screamed at him. That was a good sign in his world and so he took it for what it was and simply waited.

Finally, the words came, "Are you one hundred percent serious?"

Toshi flicked a glance at Yoshiki as he nodded. "Like a heart attack," he returned, smirking a little at the parallel.

Standing up, Yoshiki went to the door and checked outside. He then pushed it closed and turned the lock. Moving to stand in front of Toshi, he studied him carefully. "And how exactly have you been thinking of this?"

"You mean who-"

Yoshiki cut him off. "-fucks whom, yes." He propped one hand on his hip, his head tilted slightly as he regarded the man in front of him.

"I've imagined it both ways, actually." Toshi shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position on the couch. "Hell, if I'm going to be honest, I'd settle for getting to suck your dick."

Tilting his head slightly, Yoshiki breathed out a small laugh. "Hmm... how about you fuck me and then you suck me off at the end? After you've had yours?"

Toshi stared at him for half a second before he was up off the couch, shoving the table forward and then falling to his knees on the carpeted floor. His hands deftly unfastened his leather pants and then shoved everything out of the way. His cock was already hardening at the thought of getting to have Yoshiki after all this time and he wasn't about to fuck around if he was going to get what he wanted at long last... and offered in such blunt terms. "Come here and squat on my dick... that's what I want."

Yoshiki produced a small leather pouch from his pocket, tipping out lubricant and a condom, passing them both off to Toshi and then giving him a cheeky look. "I don't think I'll be needing prep, just a little bit of lube on me and the rest on your cock." He paused to undo his belt and then popped open the three buttons on his jeans before pushing them down and turning his back on the other. "Let me know when you're ready."

Toshi was fast at getting his cock to full hardness and then rolling on the condom. He discarded the package on the sofa seat so he could use it later, and then pulled the top off the lube canister. He emptied most of it over the head of his dick and then murmured. "Crouch for me." The instant Yoshiki followed instructions and squatted down, Toshi spread the remaining lube over the drummer's entrance, briefly tucking two fingers into him and smirking when he took them like a pro, even moaning at the feelings he received from the action.

A few more rubs and then he adjusted himself and Yoshiki, pulling the other back into position. Flexing his cock to keep it stable, he arched up toward him, pushing the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle that seemed to want to draw him in after he was just past it. He let out a quiet groan as he pushed up, drawing Yoshiki back on his cock as the same time. The drummer clung to the table in front of them for stabilization as Toshi began to move, fucking his cock up into him.

He gave a quiet moan and then grunted as he began to move quicker, unable to deny how good it felt to be fucking himself deep into the other's ass. He leaned back against the couch and watched as he pushed his cock up into the other's body and then pulled back out. At first, he kept the pace quick, too excited by what was happening to slow down at all. But as he felt his orgasm ramping up, he reigned himself back in, not wanting to just lose it so quickly.

Yoshiki began to help him move when they got to the point where they were moving almost delicately, slowly plunging Toshi's cock into Yoshiki's asshole again and again. Each time, his cock almost completely came out of the other man's body and then plunged back in with near-desperate force. Toshi could feel the way Yoshiki was touching his own cock, obviously turned on why what was happening by the soft moans he kept making and the way he was going after himself like the world would end if he didn't fuck himself on him harder by every single moment.

It wasn't long before the cord inside began to unravel and there was no way for Toshi to hold back any longer. He groaned out Yoshiki's name and then grabbed his hips, pulling him almost all the way against himself and then starting to fuck him harshly, the sound of their skin slapping against one another loud in the enclosed room. He shuddered and threw his head back as he plunged in a few more times and then stilled as his cock strained and then cum began to fill the barrier between them. "Oh fuck," he hissed out, satisfaction sliding through his body, cooling in his veins, and forcing him into a position that made him just pleased he was where he was. The air of the word _finally_ hung around them, the relief certainly multifaceted.

Pulling himself free, Toshi made quick work of getting the condom off and placed on the packet, then wrapped in a tissue and discarded into the trashcan beside the couch. He was always careful about what he did with things and this was no exception. Gently helping Yoshiki to get back up, he settled himself back on his knees and gestured to the couch, a smirk on his lips.

The drummer pulled his pants back up and then settled on the couch, spreading his legs so Toshi could kneel between them. He let loose an airy sort of laugh when the other settled between his legs, touching his thighs.

Toshi watched Yoshiki's reactions, licking his lips as he came closer to him and then dipped his head down, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. At first, he only gave attention to the head, migrating downward as the drummer made increasingly lovely noises. At long last, he took as much of him in as he could and then urged Yoshiki to start fucking up into his mouth. The drummer did as he was encouraged, Toshi moaning the whole way through, the feeling of a cock on his tongue incredible after so long.

Yoshiki didn't last long like that, pushing his dick in harshly once more and then stilling as it began to throb, delivering the other all the cum he had for him. "Toshi," he breathed out, closing his eyes as he melted back against the couch, dick still twitching a little, the last spurts of his orgasm sliding across the other's tongue.

Toshi swallowed what he was given and then licked the other's cock clean before he sat back and wiped his hand across his lips. "That was nothing short of amazing."

With a grin, Yoshiki held out his hand to the other, helping him up on the couch and then leaning against him. "Mmhm. How about we agree that whenever we need this... we just ask?"

"I think I can handle that." Toshi reached to push some of his bangs back from his eyes. "God, that was a fucking relief."

Yoshiki gave him a cheeky smile. "Literally."

**The End**


End file.
